Der Teufel steckt im Detail
by secret2013
Summary: Hermine Granger erkennt, dass sie Betroffene eines neuen Gesetzes plus Kleingedrucktem ist. Und Draco und Severus müssen begreifen, dass sie um einen Preis kämpfen sollen, den sie eigentlich nicht wollen.


Ich habe die Geschichte zu einem Kapitel zusammengefasst. Ich hoffe, dass der Spaß am Lesen bleibt.

x

x

x

Title: **Der Teufel steckt im Detail**

Bei der humorvollen Geschichte handelt es sich um die Übersetzung von The Devil is in the Details by RhiannonoftheMoon (zu finden hier und anderen Seiten)

Inhalt:

Hermine Granger erkennt, dass sie Betroffene eines neuen Gesetzes plus Kleingedrucktem ist. Und Draco und Severus müssen begreifen, dass sie um einen Preis kämpfen sollen, den sie eigentlich nicht wollen.

X

x

x

Der Teufel steckt im Detail

Hermine Granger würde sich nicht als gewalttätig bezeichnen.

Sie hatte sich für die Rechte der Hauselfen eingesetzt, friedlich (zum Beispiel mit schlecht gestrickten Mützen). Ihre Mitschriften fanden oft den Weg zu ihren Mitschülern und sie schlug nur Menschen, wenn diese es wirklich, wirklich verdienten. Wenn Hermine Granger Visionen hatte, in denen Dolores Umbridge von einem Werwolf verfolgt wurde oder über einem Feuer hing, dessen Spiel sie selbst drehte, ganz langsam natürlich, dann war sie etwas verunsichert, aber nur ein wenig.

Diese Hermine Granger saß nun über ein Pergament gebeugt und las den neuesten Ministererlass.

Es war einfach lächerlich, denn obwohl sie noch nicht einmal 20 Jahre alt war und demnächst ihr Universitätsstudium beginnen sollte, verlangte das Ministerium eine Heirat.

Nein, sie musste etwas übersehen haben. Dieser lächerliche Erlass musste doch Ausnahmen gestatten?

Und tatsächlich, ganz klein stand da noch etwas. Sie versuchte vergeblich die Schrift zu entziffern.

„Accio Lupe", rief sie und aus einer Schublade kam der gewünschte Gegenstand angeflogen.

Nicht sehr anmutig fing sie die Lupe ab und beugte sich sofort über das Kleingedruckte.

Es war eine Liste mit Ausnahmen.

„_Jede Hexe, die noch nicht das 20igste Lebensjahr erreicht hat oder eine Ausbildung bzw. ein Studium beginnen wird, ist von der Pflicht befreit zu heiraten. Diese Bedingungen gelten auch für die Zauberer. Sie werden solange von der Lotterie befreit, bis die genannten Voraussetzungen nicht mehr für sie/ihn gelten."_

Das hörte sich doch gut an, dachte Hermine. Aber – die Schrift wurde immer kleiner und mit einen flauen Gefühl im Bauch, hob Hermine den Zauberstab und tippte auf die fast unsichtbaren Worte.

_"Die oben genannten Bedingungen gelten nicht für jene Personen, die Beamte des Ministeriums angegriffen haben oder verletzt haben, egal ob dies wissentlich oder unwissentlich geschehen ist."_

Verdammt noch mal.

Was nun?

Ein lautes Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Offensichtlich hatten sich die schlechten Nachrichten herumgesprochen.

"Granger! Granger, verdammt. Ich will Dich sofort sprechen!"

Draco Malfoy hatte in dem unerschütterlichen Glauben gelebt, dass er keinen Gesetzen folgen müsse. Als Jugendlicher hatte er Welpen geärgert, Katzen am Schwanz gezogen und seinen Mitschülern Geld aus der Tasche gestohlen (natürlich nahmen die meisten Missetaten Crabbe und Goyle auf sich).

Beschwerden der Eltern liefen ins Leere, wenn Lucius Malfoy auftauchte.

Das änderte sich allerdings als dieser in Askaban landete und seine Mutter und Draco ihren Rang in der Zauberwelt verloren.

Zu versuchen, in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters als Todesser zu treten, war das eine. Aber einen alten Mann zu töten, nein, das war nun wirklich nicht seine Sache. Zum Glück sah das sein Pate Severus Snape auch und so kam es, dass Draco Malfoy auf die Seite des Lichtes wechselte. Und als Unterstützer Harry Potters wurde er schließlich und endlich auch mit den Orden des Merlins zweiter Klasse ausgezeichnet.

Alles war gut bis das Ministerium mit diesem bizarren, verrückten Gesetz herausrückte. Er dankte allen Göttern, dass er mit einem Penis geboren war. So konnte er sich zurücklehnen und einen Antrag nach dem anderen ablehnen. Aber nun gab es diesen Zusatz zum Gesetz und das alles wegen Hermine Granger.

Genau, sie war an allem schuld.

"Ich meine es ernst!" schrie er durch die schwere Holztür und schlug mehrmals mit der Faust gegen sie.

"Mach auf, ich werde oder-"

Die Tür schwang auf und er wurde plötzlich mit einem Paar wütender braunen Augen und einem Zauberstab konfrontiert.

Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an eine Ohrfeige und sagte nichts mehr.

„Also? Was willst Du?"

Die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs schwebte zwischen seinen Augen.

Wortlos hielt er die Verordnung des Ministeriums hoch.

Sie seufzte und nahm den Zauberstab herunter.

"Ich weiß."

"Aber wir sind noch in der Schule! Und wir sind bei weitem nicht 20 Jahre alt! Und ich bin Draco Malfoy! Wissen sie nicht mit wem sie es zu tun haben?"

Er beklagte sich laut und warf das Pergament wütend auf den Boden. Er wusste ganz genau, dass sie die einzige war, die ihm eine Erklärung für den Zusatz geben konnte.

"Nun ja ..."

Sie brach ab und fuhr sich durch das wuschelige braunes Haar.

"Weißt du noch, was mit Umbridge in unserem fünften Jahr passierte?"

"Ich war mit Familiendingen beschäftigt", antwortete Draco abfällig.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Harry und ich führten sie zu einer Herde von Zentauren. Es scheint, dass sie das nicht vergessen hat und sich jetzt dafür rächt."

"Aber ich habe ihr nichts getan."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Hast Du das Kleingedruckte gelesen?"

Draco seufzte dramatisch, immer noch nicht überzeugt, dass dies sein Problem war.

"Also, was willst du tun?"

"Hundert Punkte von Gryffindor. Sie kosten einen rechtschaffenen Professor Probleme", brüllte eine Stimme durch die Halle, dicht gefolgt von einer großen Nase, schwarzen Augen und erstaunlich großen, wallenden Gewändern. Sowohl Draco als auch Hermine zuckten zusammen.

"Er?", fragte Draco unnötig. Hermione nickte kläglich.

"Habe ich nicht gelehrt, die Aufmerksamkeit auf Details zu richten? Hat denn keiner den Zusatz zum Erlass 97 gelesen? Oder gingen Sie einfach davon aus," seine Stimme gesenkte sich in besorgniserregende Tiefen, "das Sie als Mitglied des Goldenen Trio unantastbar sind?"

Draco war sehr, sehr froh, dass Professor Snape seinen Ärger auf Hermine Granger richtete.

Hermine räusperte sich und kämpfte gegen die Angst in ihrem Magen.

"Professor, ich -"

"Ruhe!"

Das Leben war nicht gerade nett zu Severus Snape gewesen. Von einem schlaksigen, hässlichen Teenager ohne soziale Kompetenz und mit der Faszination für die dunklen Künste, war er zu einem hässlichen Erwachsenen mit den übelsten Launen geworden. Die Narben auf seinem Körper bewiesen, was er alles erlebt hatte. Aber zum Glück war das Dunkle Mal, zusammen mit dem letzten Atemzug seines Meisters verschwunden.

Noch immer verbrachte er seine Zeit allein, nicht unbedingt, weil er es gern tat, sonst würde er wohl kaum an einem Internet arbeiten. Es war eher die Tatsache, das andere Menschen nicht gern allein mit ihm waren. Aber inzwischen hatte er sich an diese Situation gewöhnt und war nicht geneigt sie zu ändern.

Deshalb empfand er das neue Gesetz als einen unangebrachten und lächerlichen Eingriff in sein Privatleben.

Zu diesem Übel, kam nun die Tatsache, dass das Los ihn auserwählt hatte um die Hand von Miss Hermine Granger zu kämpfen. In einem Duell mit 7 anderen Zauberern.

Nachdem er endlich den Fängen seiner zwei Herren entkommen war (obwohl es war, eine Schande, dass er Dumbledore statt Voldemort töten musste), führte er das relativ bequem Leben eines fest angestellten Professors und hatte nicht die Absicht, eine nervende Ehefrau zu bekommen. Auch wenn damit wenigstens ab und zu Sex verbunden war.

Hatten diese Idioten im Ministerium noch nie etwas von einem Nachkriegs-Babyboom gehört?

Seine dunklen Augen wanderten zu Draco, blond und strahlend und unverfroren.

"Ich sehe, ich bin nicht das einzige unglückliche Opfer Ihrer Ungeschicklichkeit."

"Als ob ich das alles geplant habe, nur um Ihnen das Leben schwer", schimpfte Hermine leise vor sich hin.

Wie konnten sie denken, dass sie wild darauf war einen von ihnen zu heiraten.

Sie spürte Professor Snapes Blick und erwiderte diesen. Er war wohl auch nicht wild auf eine Ehe. Nun waren sie schon zu dritt.

"Dann gibt es noch Hoffnung für mich doch!"

Sie drehte sich schnell um, stürmte in ihr Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu.

Dracos erzürnte Stimme durchdrang die dicke Holztür, gefolgt vom Fluchen Snapes und Hermine erhob ihren Zauberstab um den ungewollten Lärm zu blockieren.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, dachte sie nach. Das waren zwei der Kandidaten. Wer waren die anderen ?

Konnte es wirklich noch schlimmer kommen?

Sie beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Stattdessen begann sie einen Brief an ihrer Eltern. Wie es aussah, bekam ihre Mutter früher Enkel als sie es gedacht hatte.

X

x

x

„Es gibt also nichts ...", begann Ronald Weasley seinen Satz, den er nicht beenden konnte, weil er sich kurz um das 8 Monate alte Baby kümmern musste, das er auf dem Arm hatte.

Gerade in diesem Monat tat das Baby, worauf er gewartete hatte, es stieß auf und hinterließ eine weiße Spur auf seinem T-Shirt. Er hätte es wissen müssen, aber nun war es zu spät. So wischte er einfach mit einem Lappen darüber und beendete seine Frage.

„Also, du kannst nichts tun?"

Hermine war bei dem Anblick ihres Ex-Freundes ganz in Gedanken versunken. Selbst nach so vielen Monaten wunderte sie sich, wie schnell sich Ron mit seiner Vaterrolle arrangiert hatte. Aber vielleicht war es auch kein Wunder.

Anfangs hatten Lavender und er die Schwangerschaft als Unfall bezeichnet, der passiert war. Danach handelten sie nach der Maxime, was geschehen war, war geschehen.

„Hermine?"

„Entschuldige. Nein, ich habe keinen Ausweg gefunden. Nichts. Dolores Umbridge hat ihre Schularbeiten gemacht, ich bin fast sicher sie hat die Bedingungen selbst geschrieben. So wie es aussieht, sie alle Hexen befreit bis auf Hermine Granger."

Sie tat so, als wenn sie ihren Namen in die Luft schrieb, und brachte damit Klein-Violet zum Lachen.

Die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims schlug laut und die kleine Gruppe machte sich auf dem Weg zum Quidditch-Feld.

Es war ein wunderschöner, lauer Sommertag und Hermine verfluchte innerlich den Wind, der ihr Haar noch mehr zerzauste.

Sie hatte sich absichtlich keine große Mühe damit gegeben, was sie nun bedauerte.

Lavender breitete eine Decke auf den Zuschauerbänken aus und die Vier machten es sich bequem.

Hermine frage sich, ob Ginny kommen würde, denn seit Lavenders Schwangerschaft hielt sie sich von dieser fern, als ob schwanger sein eine anstreckende Krankheit war. Und auch nach Violets Geburt änderte sie ihr Verhalten nicht.

Hermine hatte eines Tages genug davon.

„Du weiß schon, dass mit einer Schwangerschaft bestimmte Aktionen verbunden sind, oder? Man muss etwas tun."

„Mag sein", hatte diese damals erwidert. „Aber man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein. Ich halte mich einfach von allen männlichen Wesen fern."

Irgendwie konnte sie ja die Freundin verstehen, aber sie vermisste sie trotzdem und merkwürdigerweise auch die liebeskranken Aktionen zwischen Harry und ihr.

Nun musste sie ohne freundschaftlichen weiblichen Beistand das Duell von 6 fremden und 2 merkwürdigen Zauberern um sie beobachten, obwohl sie lieber für ihre Prüfungen gelernt hatte.

Sie seufzte.

Langsam hatte Lavender genug von Hermines dramatischen Auftreten.

„So schlimm ist es wirklich nicht verheiratet zu sein."

Ron nickte zustimmend und Hermine fragte sich, ob die beiden sich nicht an erinnern wollten und konnten was die Neuigkeit über Lavenders Zustand ausgelöst hatte.

Es war nämlich nicht alles eitel Sonnenschein gewesen, die betroffenen Familien warfen mit Beschuldigungen um sich, böse Worte fielen, aber am Ende setzten sich Ron und Lavender durch.

Sie wollten es miteinander versuchen und heiraten ohne Erlaubnis ganz unkompliziert, sozusagen über Nacht.

Damit hatte man auch die Schulbehörde überrumpelt und es blieb Minerva McGonagall nichts anderes übrig als den beiden zu erlauben, weiter an der Schule zu bleiben.

Bevor Hermine das Paar darauf aufmerksam machen konnte, mischte sich Harry ein, der sich in diesem Moment zu ihnen setzte.

„Kennst Du die anderen Duellanten?"

„Außer Professor Snape und Draco, sind es Toliver Marigold, Erik von Puddington, Romulus Flint, Benny Tanaka, Jean-Claude Montague und Pramod Dass", zitierte Hermine die ihr inzwischen wohlbekannten Namen.

Harry und Lavender lächelten was Ron zu der Äußerung „Das ist nicht lustig", veranlasste.

In seinem Augen sollte man wirklich keine Witze darüber machen, obwohl er genau das noch vor einigen Wochen getan hatte.

„Ich finde schon, dass die ganze Sache lustig ist", erwiderte Lavender.

„Stell Dir von Professor Snape und Draco duellieren sich und dann noch um die Hand von Hermine."

Sie fing an zu lachen, aber nur kurz denn die donnernde Stimme des angesprochenen Professors brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Ich bin wirklich erfreut, dass Sie sich auf meine Kosten amüsieren."

Die junge Mutter sah den Professor und Draco in ihren Duell-Roben vor sich stehen und nach einer kurzen Musterung lachte sie einfach weiter.

„Lavender, hör schon auf", fuhr Ron dazwischen, der auch seine glücklich in die Hände klatschende Tochter beruhigen musste.

„Sie sollten auf Ihren Mann hören", mischte sich nun auch die Schulleiterin ein.

Sie führte die Gruppe der anderen Duellanten an.

Duellant Nummer eins war ein groß-gewachsener, kahlköpfiger Zauberer. Er hatte braune Augen und zeigte eine Reihe weißer Zähne, als er sich lächelnd umsah.

Die Nummer Zwei sah aus wie eine kleine Porzellanpuppe. Weiße Haut, Honigfarbende Locken und damit so gar nicht Hermine Typ. Sie fragte sich, ob sich Umbridge die Zauberer nach dem Aussehen und Verhalten ausgesucht hatten, natürlich im negativen Sinn.

Der dritte Zauberer sah weigstens männlich aus. Obwohl das erste Wort was Hermine einfiel, war braun. Alles war braun, die Haare, die Roben und selbst seine Haut war gut gebräunt. Er sah ihr kurz in die Augen und ihr wurde klar, dass er genau diesen Eindruck erwecken wollte. Merkwürdig.

Dann gab es noch einen asiatischen Zauberer, dessen Haare pink in alle Richtungen abstand. Er hatte ein nettes Lächeln und Hermine mochte in auf Anhieb.

Etwas abseits stand ein kleiner, gedrungener Mann mit einem Schnauzbart, der fast so lang war, dass er die Erde berührte. Dazu trug er einen merkwürdigen Hut. Also dieser Mann war nun überhaupt nicht ihr Typ.

Sie blickte auf den letzten, unbekannten Zauberer. Er sah aus wie Neville's älterer Bruder. Rund und weich und nett. Und mit Duell-Roben, die er falsch zugeknöpft hatte.

Alles in allem hatte Hermine kein gutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache.

X

x

x

Die heiße Sommersonne schien auf Draco Malfoys grüne Duell-Robe und brachte ihm zum Schwitzen. Endlich wusste er warum man solche Duelle normalerweise am Morgen oder Abend austrug. Verdammt, er hoffte, dass es die Sonne war und nicht die Aufregung, die ihn zum Schwitzen brachte.

Langsam betrat er die Arena und betrachtete seinen Gegner.

Sein Vater hatte ihm beigebracht niemals eine Frau zu schlagen, ganz egal was sie taten.

Und nun stand er vor einen Mann, der fast wie ein Mädchen aussah. Eigentlich nicht die schlechtesten Voraussetzungen, der er wollte schließlich verlieren.

In diesem Moment begann McGonagall mit ihrer Rede.

„Gentlemen, Sie stehen hier auf Grund des Erlasses Nummer 97 und haben die Ehre um die Hand von Miss Hermine Granger zu kämpfen. Der Sieger das heutigen Duells wird die betroffene Hexe ehelichen."

Die Menge begann zu klatschen.

McGonagall hob die Hand, sie musste noch die Regeln erklären.

„Die erste Runde besteht aus vier Kämpfen. Gentlemen, bitte vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie keine tödlichen Flüche aussprechen dürfen. Wer die Arena verlässt, wird ebenfalls disqualifiziert. Die ersten Duellanten sind Draco Malfoy und Jean-Claude de Montague. Bitte verbeugen Sie sich und stellen Sie sich dann in die Kampfposition."

Kaum standen die beiden Zauberer bereit, hatte er Franzose seinen Zauberstab erhoben und feuerte einen roten Feuerball ab.

Zum Glück bewegte sich Draco sehr schnell und wich so dem Angriff aus. Und dem Nächsten und Nächsten.

Langsam hatte er genug, was erlaubte sich dieser Kerl eigentlich.

Wusste er nicht wen er vor sich hatte ?

Ohne, dass er ihm bewusst wurde, erwachte der Kampfgeist in Draco und er vergaß sein Vorhaben absichtlich zu verlieren.

„Serpensortia".

Der überraschte Gegner sah sich plötzlich mit einer Schlange konfrontiert, die aus Draco Zauberstab kam und ihn angriff.

Die Zuschauer konnten später nicht sagen, ob es die Schlange oder die Angst vor ihr war, das Resultat war gleich – der Franzose blieb bewusstlos am Boden liegen.

Madam Pomfrey rannte aufs Feld und begann ihre Untersuchung. Dann winkte sie ihre Assistenten mit einer Trage heran und unter dem Gejohle der Schüler schwebte der geschlagene Duellant ins Erste Hilfe Zelt.

Minerva McGonagall erhob ihre Stimme und deklarierte Draco Malfoy zum Sieger. Dieser verbeugte sich, lächelte charmant und blickte dann in das erschrockene Gesicht von Hermine Granger.

Merlin, er hatte vollkommen vergessen, was der Anlass des Kampfes war. Aber egal, dann verlor er eben das nächste Duell.

X

x

x

Äußerlich unbeteiligt hatte Hermine das Duell verfolgt. Sie war sicher gewesen, dass Draco den Kampf verlieren würde und nun das!

In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Hatte er wirklich gewonnen?

Dracos und ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie sah, dass er genauso überrascht war. Sie verfolgte wie er sich zu den anderen Kandidaten setzte, seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert, als wenn er sein Anker in dieser Situation war.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er gewinnt."

Luna hatte sich hinter Hermine gesetzt und das Duell mit träumerischen Blicken verfolgt.

Hermine fand die Äußerung der Blonden nicht so nett, auch wenn sie dasselbe gedacht hatte. Sie drehte sich um und wollte ihrem Ärger Luft machen, als sie feststellte wie voll die Ränge inzwischen geworden waren. Also presste sie ein „Danke" durch die Zähne und widmete sich dem nächsten Duell.

McGonagall stellte Pramod Dass und Romulus Flint vor, die beide Ende 20 sein dürften. Hermine war sich zwar nicht ganz sicher, aber äußerlich schienen sie gut in Form und das Duell würde sich unterhaltsam werden.

Dass schien ein Fan von auffälligen, blitzenden Flüchen zu sein, denn genau diese warf er immer wieder auf seinen Gegner.

Flint dagegen bevorzugte Aktion. Seine Angriffe hinterließen tiefe Krater auf dem Quidditch-Feld.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es noch eine Weile in dieser Form hin- und her gegangen, aber Pramod Dass lächelte einmal zu oft Hermine an und genau in diesem Moment traf Flint ihn im Oberkörper.

Die tiefe Wunde begann stark zu bluten und bald waren die gelben Roben des Kontrahenten rot. McGonagall beendete den Kampf und erklärte Flint zum Sieger.

Luna stöhnte laut auf als sie das tropfende Blut sah.

„Ich hoffe, die beiden werden bald gesund. Es wäre so schade, wenn diese gutaussehenden Zauberer nicht an meiner Lotterie teilnehmen können."

„Gut aussehend?", fragte Hermine.

Dann stutzte sie.

„Was meinst Du mit - deiner Lotterie?"

Luna hatte offensichtlich nur den ersten Satz gehört, denn sie erging sich in einer umfangreichen Beschreibung der Zauberer. Hermine hörte schon nicht mehr zu, aber als dann der Name Snape fiel, war sie wieder hellwach. Was sagte Luna über ihn?

„Und selbst Professor Snape hat eine interessante Ara. So dunkel und geheimnisvoll. Denkst Du nicht?"

„Luna, hör auf damit", unterbrach Lavender die Ausführungen.

Sie erklärte Hermine schließlich, was Luna mit der Lotterie gemeint hatte.

„Alle Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee müssen heiraten. Der neueste Erlass des Ministeriums."

„Umbridge", flüsterte Hermine.

Sie stellte sich eine wilde Horde Mongolen vor, die Umbridge entführten und sie dann den dortigen Drachen als Spielzeug anboten.

Oh ja, diese Idee verbesserte ihre Laune sofort.

„Sieh nur Snape."

Lavender rutschte aufgeregt hin und her. als sich der Professor und der Junge, der Neville's Bruder sein könnte, aufstellten.

x

x

x

Severus betrachtete voller Abscheu wie sich sein Gegner fast in seinen Roben verhedderte.

Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen?

„Professor Severus Snape. Mister Erik von Puddington. Verbeugen Sie sich."

Die Duellanten taten genau das und sahen denn erwartungsvoll zur Schulleiterin. Die schüttelte den Kopf, innerlich natürlich. Was hatte sich das Ministerium nur bei der ganzen Sache gedacht.

„Fangen Sie an."

Nachdem sie den Platz verlassen hatte, wartete Severus auf den ersten Fluch.

„Worauf warten Sie? Heben Sie den Zauberstab", hisste er.

„Oh."

Der Professor schloss die Augen und wartete und wartete. Nichts geschah.

Langsam verlor er die Geduld. Genau in diesem Moment richtete Erik seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und rief „conjunctivio". Dieser Zauber sollte die Sehkraft einschränken, ein guter Gedanken, wenn nicht …

Ja, Erik lies tatsächlich den Zauberstab fallen und als er danach greifen wollte, verfing er sich endgültig in seiner Kleidung und stürzte hin. Natürlich genau in seinen Zauberstab und Fluch. Er heulte vor Schmerz auf und wälzte sich auf dem Boden. Durch den Fluch war er blind wie ein Maulwurf und auf Hilfe beim Aufstehen angewiesen. Nicht zu reden von der Peinlichkeit der Situation. Durch das Publikum ging ein Kichern.

Madam Pomfrey stand inzwischen direkt am Kampfgeschehen und war sofort beim Verletzten.

Sie kniete sich hin und sprach einen Gegenfluch aus.

Dann half sie Erik auf, der langsam humpelnd den Kampfplatz verlies. Obwohl Erik noch immer nicht richtig sehen konnte, so hörte er doch das Lachen. Das wurde noch lauter als er in Tränen ausbrach.

Severus hatte die Szene ungläubig beobachtet.

Als er allein auf dem Feld zurückblieb, ertönte Beifall. Er sah in die Menge. Machten sie sich etwa über ihn lustig?

Sein Blick blieb an Hermine hängen, die grinste und sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte. Plötzlich spürte sie seinen Blick und wurde rot. Schnell sah sie woanders hin.

Severus hatte ihre Verlegenheit trotzdem bemerkt.

Interessant, dachte er. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass er eine Frau zum Erröten gebracht hatte.

x

x

x

Hermine fühlte wie sie rot wurde. Verdammt, hoffentlich sah das niemand. Sie begann an ihren Sachen herumzuziehen um sich abzulenken.

Vergeblich.

Ihre Verlegenheit kam nicht von Snapes Gewinn, es war der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf. Er war ganz anders als sonst. So sanft, dass ihr Herz schon beim Gedanken daran wieder schneller schlug.

„Er hat Dich angesehen."

Luna hatte sie leider beobachtet.

„Unsinn."

„Mmm, ich habe eine Brille dabei, die kann Dir seine Aura zeigen. Dann siehst du was er für Dich fühlt."

Sie begann in ihrer Tasche zu kramen und zog dann triumphierend eine Art Brille hervor, die schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte.

„Nein danke", erwiderte Hermine.

Sie wandte sich von Luna ab und versuchte dem Gespräch zu folgen, das Lavender, Parvati und ein anderes Hufflepuff-Mädchen führten.

„Das ist so romantisch. Irgendwie erinnert mich das an „Crossed Wands of Cairo". Da haben mehrere Prinzen um die Hand einer ägyptischen Prinzessin gekämpft."

„Da ging es aber um Leben und Tod", wandte Parvati ein.

„Und ich sehe hier nun wirklich keinen Prinzen, Laura."

„Nein, aber ein Duell gibt es schon."

Laura sah dabei zu Draco hinüber.

Langsam hatte Hermine genug von dem Gerede.

„Ich muss einen von ihnen heiraten."

Parvati nickte.

„Wahrscheinlich wird es Mr. Flint werden. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass seine Familie mit den Dunklen Künsten zu tun hatte. Nichts Illegales, natürlich."

„Nun, es wird bestimmt nicht Professor Snape", meinte Lavender.

„Hoffentlich nicht", stimmte Ron zu.

Die beiden nächsten Duellanten betraten das Feld.

„Wollen wir nicht Wetten abschließen?", schlug Dean plötzlich vor.

„Mein Einsatz sind 2 Gallonen auf Mr. Pink. Der Japaner ist ein paar Jahre älter als wir und gut in Form."

„Ich wette dagegen. 2 Gallonen auf Flint."

Die beiden besiegelten ihre Wette mit einem Handschlag.

„Wer macht noch mit? Wettet jemand auf Malfoy?"

Millicent Bulstrode nickte und bald hatten die meisten Schüler eine Wette abgegeben.

„Niemand hat bisher auf Professor Snape gewettet."

Alles sahen Neville an. Er hatte Recht.

„Nun, dann mach Du das."

Ron schlug seinem Kumpel freundlich auf die Schulter.

„Keine Sorge. Wir werden Dir helfen, wenn Snape gewinnt."

Er sah die anderen erwartungsvoll an und schließlich schlossen Neville und Dean die Wette ab.

Luna lächelte als sich die beiden Duellanten voreinander verbeugten.

Laura, Hermine hatte sich den Namen des Mädchens inzwischen gemerkt, klatschte begeistert als sich der Japaner auch noch in Hermines Richtung verbeugte.

„Er mag Dich."

Der andere Zauberer wollte dem nicht nachstehen.

„Toliver Marigold. Er sieht aus wie Abarai Renji in „Bleach", obwohl er leider keine Tattoos hat. Und statt des Schwerts hat er einen Zauberstab."

„Bleach?", fragten Lavender und Hermine.

Zu Hermines Glück begann in diesem Moment der Kampf, sie hatte wirklich nicht zugeben wollen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte was Laura meinte.

„Ich denke, dass ich Benny Tanaka nach dem Duell treffen werden. Er hat so eine interessante Aura."

„Woher weißt Du das?"

Luna wies auf ihre Aura-Brille.

Na klar, dachte Hermine.

Sie wollte sich lieber den beiden Zauberern widmen. Man wußte ja nie.

Benny bewegte sich sehr schnell. Wie in einem Muggel-Fechtkampf tanzte er um seinen Konkurrenten herum und machte es diesem schwer, selbst zu treffen.

Durch die abgeschlossenen Wetten, hatten sich die Zuschauer in Gruppen geteilt, die laut Beifall klatschten oder buhten.

Benny schien in seinem Kampf mehr auf das gute Aussehen und die Anerkennung bedacht, als seinen Konkurrenten zu besiegen. Hermine hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei.

Toliver schaffte es, im Kampf zu bleiben. Allerdings verlor er in diesem Moment die Hälfte seines Bartes.

Nicht nur Hermine musste darüber lachen. Benny schien diese Reaktion des Publikums zu genießen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Tolivers Nase und hexte diesem Pickel und Warzen auf das Riechorgan.

Die Menge tobte.

Wütend warf Toliver seinen Zauberstab zu Boden.

„Ich gebe auf. Keine Hexe ist es wert sich so beleidigen zu lassen."

Der Japaner verbeugte sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen und nahm den Applaus des Publikums entgegen.

Alles, bis auf Crabbe, der auf Toliver gewettet hatte, waren zufrieden.

Als Höhepunkt seiner Show, schnappte Benny mit den Fingern und hielt plötzlich eine Rose in der Hand. Sie hatte die gleiche Farbe wie seine Haare und schwebte langsam zu Hermine.

Lächelnd befestigte sie die Blume in ihren Haar.

Damit war die erste Runde beendet und Hermine musste feststellen, dass sie Spaß an der ganze Sache fand.

McGonagall verkündete eine zweistündige Pause.

X

x

x

Draco nutzte die Zeit und dachte über seine Situation nach.

Offensichtlich war Benny der Liebling der Schüler und ausgerechnet gegen ihn musste er nun kämpfen.

Verdammt, der Japaner sah nicht schlecht aus und er hatte Charisma, dass musste er zugeben. Natürlich hatte er nicht so viel Stil wie er selbst und überhaupt, ihm fehlte die Klasse.

Auch Severus mache sich so seine Gedanken. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann eine Frau das letzte Mal seinetwegen in Verlegenheit geriet. Das Erröten von Miss Granger hatte ihn tief beeindruckt.

Nicht nur in Gedanken, auch bestimmte Körperregionen zeigten Interesse.

Wenn Minerva das mitbekam, dachte er schmunzelnd.

Er entschloss sich noch einmal einen Blick auf Hermine zu werfen.

Unauffällig bewegte er sich auf dem Trainingsplatz in Richtung Zuschauertribüne.

Da saß sie, lachte mit ihren Freunden. Weil es so warm geworden war, hatte sie zwei Knöpfe ihrer Bluse geöffnet und bot so einen wirklich „netten" Anblick.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, registrierte er ihre Brüste. Zum Glück trug sie einen BH, sonst hätte er …

„Onkel Severus. Was sehe ich denn da?"

Draco hatte sehr wohl bemerkt wohin dieser schaute.

Verdammt, er hatte nicht einmal die Anwesenheit seines Patensohnes bemerkt. Langsam löste er den Blick von seiner ehemaligen Studentin und ihrem Ausschnitt.

„Mister Malfoy, Sie vergessen sich."

Draco hatte längst keine Angst mehr und reagierte ganz gelassen.

„Hey, sie hat wirklich nette Brüste."

Merkwürdigerweise fand Severus diese Bemerkung vollkommen überflüssig. Wieso sah Draco überhaupt dorthin? Er war gerade dabei diesen zurecht zuweisen, als Minerva die Pause beendete und zum nächsten Duell rief.

„Professor Snape gegen Romulus Flint. Bitte finden Sie sich auf dem Duellplatz ein."

x

x

x

Nette Brüste sind eine Sache, aber heiraten wollte Severus trotzdem nicht.

Nun allerdings stand er Mister Flint gegenüber, den er auf den ersten Blick hasste.

Eine Rolle spielte dabei sicher dessen Familie, die Voldemort nahegestanden hatte, aber er mochte auch die Blicke nicht, die dieser Miss Granger zuwarf.

So schmierig.

Nein, er konnte es wirklich nicht zulassen, dass dieser Zauberer in die nächste Runde kam. Er würde gewinnen, allein um Miss Granger zu schützen.

Als Lehrer war das schließlich seine Pflicht.

In diesem Moment sah Minerva zu ihm herüber. Sie verführte eine merkwürdige Pantomime in seine Richtung und er fragte sich, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte.

Mr. Flint hatte nichts davon mitbekommen. Überheblich brachte er sich in Stellung und hob lächelnd seinen Zauberstab.

„Expelliarmus."

Severus schickte den Entwaffnungszauber in die Richtung Flints, der diesen aber blockte. Stattdessen richtete er ein Schild auf und Severus bekam seine Flüche zurück. Genau wie er es geplant hatte.

Severus sah Minerva lächeln. Sie wollte, dass er verlor.

Da kannte sie ihn schlecht, denn diese Show sollte seinen Gegner nur in Sicherheit wiegen.

Wenn er das Duell gewonnen hatte, musste er ein ernstes Wort mit ihr haben. Oder die Weasleys bitten, ihm eines ihrer Produkte zu verkaufen.

Doch zurück zum Duell. Vor einer Weile hatte Severus einen neuen Zauberspruch erfunden und heute schien der richtige Zeitpunkt ihn auszuprobieren.

Aus seinem Zauberstab kamen kleine Kugeln, die zu Flint rollten. Sie blieben zu seinen Füßen liegen, öffneten sich und ließen grüne Seile frei. Diese begannen sich um dessen Beine zu wickeln und danach um seine Arme. Flint war nicht dumm, er begann still zu halten, entspannte sich und konnte so seine Fesseln lockern. Die Menge verfolgte wie die Seile langsam zu Boden glitten und auch Minerva dachte, dass nun Flints große Stunde schlug. Jeder erwartete den Gegenzauber, aber genau das hatte Severus geplant. Er setzte zum letzten Fluch an und traf den siegessicheren Gegner ohne Probleme.

Bewusstlos sank dieser zu Boden.

Die Schüler waren während des Kampfs still geblieben, aber nun brach die Begeisterung heraus.

Severus verbeugte sich und schaute demonstrativ in Hermines Richtung. Er lächelte sie selbstsicher an und wieder wurde sie rot.

Der Beifall schwoll an und Severus fand, dass Gewinnen ein tolles Gefühl war.

X

x

x

Dracos Stimmung verfinsterte sich immer mehr. Anfangs saßen nur Hermines Freunde auf den Zuschauerrängen. Jetzt aber hatte sich fast die ganze Schule versammelt und die Duelle würden Gesprächsstoff für die nächsten Monate, ja vielleicht Jahre bieten.

Natürlich müsste er das Duell verlieren, aber dann verlor er auch sein Gesicht. Wenn er gewann, dann musste er gegen Severus kämpfen.

Eine wirklich aussichtslose Situation, oder?

Die Menge applaudierte als Draco und Benny die Arena betraten. Der Schönling verbeugte sich direkt in Hermines Richtung, die seine Huldigung wie eine Königin entgegennahm.

Sie zauberte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Bluse oder war es aus dem Ausschnitt, den Onkel Severus erst bewundert hatte?

Wie auch immer, elegant lies sie das Taschentuch in Bennys Richtung fliegen, der er graziös annahm und in seine Roben steckte.

Die Mädchen auf den Tribünen schmolzen dahin als sie diese romantische Geste sahen.

Draco schloss die Augen. Das war's. Benny würde bald zu seinen Füßen im Staub liegen.

Mit diesem Vorsatz verbeugte sich der junge Malfoy und begann sofort seinen Plan umzusetzen.

Nicht nur Benny war überrascht, auch die Menge fand immer mehr gefallen an dem guten Duell.

Plötzlich umgab Benny eine weiße Wolke, und als sich der Nebel etwas lichtete, saß sich Draco zwei Asiaten gegenüber. Verdammt, welche war der Echte?

„Nun Malfoy, gibst Du auf?"

Was dachte sich dieser Kerl eigentlich?

Der Blonde feuerte schnell zwei Flüche ab, der eine Benny zerfiel in Konfetti, der andere, echte, schrie auf. Sein Arm blutete und er lies den Zauberstab fallen. Draco lief schnell zu ihm herüber, schubste den Stab weg, entriss Benny das Taschentuch und hielt es wie eine Trophäe in die Höhe.

Dann verbeugte er sich vor Hermine und warf ihr einen Handkuss zu. Die Menge raste und Draco lächelte zufrieden.

Er hatte es alle gezeigt.

Als er zurück zu seinem Platz ging, hielt ihn Severus auf.

„Gut gemacht", gratulierte er.

„Danke."

Draco freute sich über das seltene Lob seines Patenonkels.

Aber die Freude verging, als Severus ihn fragte:

„Und wohin soll ich das Hochzeitsgeschenk schicken? Malfoy Mansion oder zum Sommersitz der Familie?"

Draco stöhnte auf.

X

x

x

Harry hatte seine Freundin voller Sorge beobachtet. Sie war viel zu ruhig für jemanden, der entweder einen ehemaligen Todesser und gemeinen Professor oder einen überheblichen Slytherin heiraten sollte.

„Hermine?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Vielleicht stand sie ja unter Schock?

„Ja?"

„Wie geht es Dir?"

Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn mit einem kalten Blick an.

„Wie es mir geht? Fragst Du das ernsthaft?"

Allein dieser Ton zeigte Harry, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Was denkst Du denn? Ich soll heiraten, verdammt. Verdammt, so eine bescheuerte Situation, nur weil ich einmal eine idiotische Ministeriumsbeamtin ..."

Ron unterbrach sie.

„Hermine, er hat doch nur eine Frage gestellt."

„Nur eine Frage gestellt? Willst Du mir wieder sagen wie toll die Ehe ist, Ron?"

Sie hätte ihn sicher vom Sitz geschubst, aber zu seinem Glück hatte er ja das Baby auf dem Arm.

„Sieh es doch mal positiv", mischte sich nun auch noch Luna ein.„Wenigstens kennst du deinen Ehemann. Und wenn die Flitterwochen nicht so gut verlaufen, dann fällt dir sicher etwas ein."

Zufrieden lehnte sie sich zurück. Sie kannte da ein paar Plätze...

„Flitterwochen?", stotterten Harry und Ron.

„Darüber denke ich später nach."

„Genau. Jetzt beginnt nämlich die letzte Runde."

Lavender starrte ganz gebannt auf das Feld.

„Wer hätte das gedacht – Draco Malfoy und Severus Snape."

x

x

x

Hermine hielt ihr Taschentuch krampfhaft in der Hand.

Warum hatte Draco nicht verloren?

Mein Gott, sie konnte gar nicht hinschauen. Da standen sich Draco und Severus gegenüber über, die Zauberstäbe aufeinander gerichtet und kämpften um sie.

Draco wartete und Severus tat dasselbe.

„Ich falle nicht auf Deine Tricks herein, Onkel", rief Draco über den Platz.

„Verdammt, das ist kein Trick. Du sollst mich angreifen."

„Warum? Traust Du Dich nicht Deinen Patensohn zu treffen?"

„Ha, ich will einfach mein Talent nicht an Dich verschwenden."

Draco lachte auf.

„Talent im Duell vielleicht, aber nicht bei Frauen."

Die Menge begann zu lachen, sie wussten genau was Draco meinte.

„Du wagst es."

Wütend schleuderte er ein „Levicorpus" auf Draco und im nächsten Moment schwebte dieser kopfüber in der Luft.

Die Menge sah nun Dracos Designer-Unterwäsche, grüne Seide, passend zur Robe.

Zum Glück hatte Severus Mitleid und der Junge stand nach ein paar Augenblicken wieder auf seinen eigenen Beinen.

Wenn er es gekonnt hätte, denn Severus hatte ihn mit einem Wabbelbein-Fluch belegt. Auch wenn Draco nun nicht mehr laufen konnte, so traf er Severus mit einem Haar-wachs-Fluch. Sekundenspäter waren die dünnen Haare des Professors zu einen schwarzen Mähne angewachsen.

„Oh."

Hermines Ruf erreichte Severus, der sofort wieder zu ihr hinübersah. Sie versuchte sich unsichtbar zu machen. Wieder hatte er es geschafft, sie verlegen zu machen. Das musste wirklich aufhören.

Draco fluchte.

Severus sah wirklich viel besser aus, das hatte er nicht bezweckt.

„Eifersüchtig?"

Severus genoss die Aufmerksamkeit der weiblichen Zuschauer, natürlich ganz besonders die bewundernden Blicke von Hermine.

Im Moment fühlte er sich wirklich wie 17.

Er bewegte sich vorsichtig, hoffentlich sah Draco nicht wie eng seine Hosen geworden waren.

„Nur in deinen Träumen."

Draco versuchte sich besser zu bewegen, aber Severus hatte keine Erbarmen mehr.

Er hexte Draco schnell wachsende Fußnägel an, die dessen Schuhe sprengten. Er versuchte sich in den Sandboden zu krallen, aber die Wabbelbeine und die Fußnägel waren einfach zu viel.

Er stolperte und lag mit seinem Gesicht im Staub.

Der Kampf war zu Ende.

Die Menge war im Schweigen erstarrt.

Professor Severus Snape hatte das Duell um die Hand von Hermine Granger gewonnen.

Ein dumpfes Geräusch weckte alle wieder auf. Neville, der erkannte, dass er die Wette gewonnen hatte, fiel in Ohnmacht.

Draco sah schockiert zu seinem Patenonkel.

Severus starrte vor sich hin. Er hatte gewonnen.

Wie konnte das passieren?

Draco begann zu grinsen.

„Nun, Onkel Severus. Wohin soll ich die Hochzeitgeschenke schicken – nach Hogwarts oder Spinners End?"

x

x

x

Soweit die Übersetzung. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass der Wunsch nach mehr geäußert wird. Also gibt es einen Epilog, den ich allerdings unter einem anderen Titel posten werden.

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen.


End file.
